Jassu's grand adventure
by magicalsvuffxbuttons
Summary: Auron, Lulu, Tidus, and Jassu go on a journey to save a very sick rikku


In case you don't know, Jassu is one of the blitz ball players on the Besaid Aurochs (the guy with the bleach blonde hair). Based on our own experiences, and Lulu is VERY ooc

"Where are we going again?" Tidus asked obliviously.  
"You're the one who set this up, Tidus." Auron replied irritably.  
"Ohhh... Right, Rikku's."  
"Yeah, it's about two and a half miles from here." Auron explained to Lulu.  
"God, I can't believe you actually talked me into this. Why was it vital for me to come, anyway?" Lulu complained, dodging Jassu's blitzball. "And why did he have to come?"  
"Did you really expect me to walk that whole way alone with these two. Jassu had already planned to come." Auron added dryly.  
"Well, Rikku had better be pretty damn sick." Once again the blitzball flew at Lulu.  
Sick of having to avoid it, she decided to take the ball away from him. Just at that moment, Tidus threw it back to Jassu, who missed it. Reacting to the opportunity, she quickly chased after it, with Jassu right behind her. Fighting over it, they passed Auron and Tidus who were calmly conversing as they walked along.  
Just as Lulu reached down to grab the blitzball, Jassu stepped forward onto her outstretched fingers.  
Jassu quickly jumped back as Lulu let out a scream.   
"Holy shit Lulu! Is that how you scream in bed?! I should ask Wakka!" Tidus shouted in a wave of pervyness.  
Auron tried to contain his laughter as he turned away so not to see Lulu begin to beat on Tidus.  
"God, Tidus! You are such a perv!"  
"Hey, Lulu, why haven't you burnt me to a crisp? Oh, I know, I'm right, aren't I!" Tidus blurted out.  
By then, Jassu was keeled over with laugher.  
Lulu could even hear a vague snicker coming from Auron. "You guys are all perverts! You planned this, didn't you Jassu?!"  
"No!" Jassu exclaimed, still very afraid of the angered black mage. He began off at a sprint, Lulu chasing after him.  
Tidus continued his discussion with Auron. "Hey, Auron?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, since we're already being pervy, have you ever noticed just how much Lulu's hips swing? It's like, wow!"  
The older man rolled his eyes, but Tidus detected a smile spreading across Auron's face.  
"You have, haven't you!"  
"It's not my place to say." Auron replied.  
"Well, I have!"  
"No way, Tidus."  
By now Jassu and Lulu had stopped running, allowing the others to catch up.  
"But Auron, you must have-" Tidus tried to continue.  
"Shut up." Auron commanded so Lulu wouldn't hear.  
The party turned onto Rikku's street and found a cat.  
"Hey guys! Kimarhi's always wanted a friend like him, SO, lets steal the cat!" Tidus exclaimed like a drunken clam.  
"Hmm... That might work..." The older man agreed.  
"God, like Kimarhi actually wants a cat." Lulu rolled her eyes.  
"I like cats!" Jassu jumped up and down.  
"Ah! Let's steal it for Jassu!" Tidus apparently REALLY wanted to steal that cat.  
"Actually, lets not become criminals today." Auron decided.  
"But we could be cat burglars."  
"Tidus, do you even know what a cat burglar is?"  
"Some one who steals cats?"  
"No. It's not. Moving on..." Lulu continued walking, leaving everyone to follow.  
They paraded the rest of the way down the street.  
"Bam! Rikku's house!" Tidus pointed.  
They ran to the door of the two story and knocked.  
"Do you think she'll be able make it to the door if she's so sick?" Jassu questioned, worried.  
"Well, maybe Brother's home." Auron rationalized.  
"Someone better be home." Lulu added, crossing her arms.  
Just as Tidus leaned on the door, Rikku opened it, causing him to fall though the open doorway. Rikku swiftly stepped aside, as Tidus fell onto the tile floor. The Al Bhed girl began laughing hysterically. When she regained her breath, she gave the group a weird look. "Lulu! Auron! Jassu?" Jassu gave a shy little wave. "What are you guys doing here?" Rikku asked suspiciously.  
Tidus, still lying on his back, answered. "Well, I wanted to come see you cause you were sick, but I didn't want to walk alone, so I dragged Auron to come and for some reason he convinced Lulu to come, and well, Jassu, I'm not really sure how he fits in, but yeah!"  
"It's not like I was going to spend this whole time alone with Tidus." Auron added, defending himself from Rikku's questioning glances. "Now that I think of it, you don't look very sick."  
"Oh, I'm not!"  
"Then why weren't you at the bonfire?" Lulu glared at Rikku.  
"I dunno, I just didn't feel like going."  
"Are you serious! I was dragged all this way because you were supposedly sick, and it turns out that you aren't!"  
Just then, Brother ran in and began to jump on the couch.  
"Oh my god! Umm... where are his pants?" Tidus was both appalled and disturbed.  
Everyone stood their awkwardly as Rikku yelled at her sibling. "Brother! Did you get into the alcohol cabinet again!?"  
Slyly Jassu began to slink up the stairs as Tidus whispered to Rikku. "Hey, Rikku. Guess what I found out about Lulu. She-"  
"JASSU! DON'T GO UP THERE!!!!" Rikku screamed as she ran after him and tackled him down. Tidus frowned, unable to finish his story.  
Back downstairs, Jassu picked up the blitz ball. "Look, Rikku, I have a blitz ball!"  
"No frickin' way! Maybe it's cause you play!"  
They rambled on, with Tidus continually trying to get in his story, but failing every time on account of Jassu and his obsession with Rikku's stairs. On Jassu's third attempt, he almost managed to make it to the top before Auron grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him back down violently.  
After a little more conversation, Jassu had to leave, claiming that he had a hot date waiting. yeah.  
"Jassu's gonna score tonight!" Tidus exclaimed, thrusting his arm into the sky as Jassu walked out the door.  
"Well, I'm leaving." Lulu stated, turned, and walked out.  
"I'll go too. I live near Lulu." Auron claimed following her out.  
"I see what's going on here..." Tidus waited to finish until Auron left. "I guess I can just ask Auron how Lulu screams."  
"Huh?" (Rikku said huh.)  
The door opened again suddenly and all Tidus saw was a flash of light before Lulu burnt him to a fine crisp. "God, I've been waiting to do that for so long!" Lulu said cooly as she left the room once again.

THE END :D


End file.
